


Devil's Ivy

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Plants, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy helps the twins start plant care.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	Devil's Ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/gifts).



> For Elle,  
> written during the chat, as we talk about Iimy's Drag Name and D's pretty hair.  
> and it's lots of fun.

"Okay, girls, look." Andy made sure they were settled and pulled the Devil's Ivy out of the box.

"It's pretty!"

"What is it!"

"This is a Devil's Ivy. Epipremnum aureum. It's going to be the first plant we practice taking care of."

"Ooooh."

"We're going to make a calendar to keep track of it. This one we're going to take care of together, and if we do a good job, then we can pick out one for each of you. So you're going to take turns back and forth every day to water the Ivy."

The girls cheered and wiggled in excitement.

"Want to name it?"

"Barbie!" They shouted in unison.

"Wonderful! Barbie the Devil's Ivy. Okay, I want you to go get your gloves and the little shovels. We're going to repot her, and find her a good place to sit."

They bounced away from the table and sped off to get their equipment.

"Devil's Ivy?" Miranda asked.

Andy smiled. "While that was an added bonus, Devil's Ivy is a really good plant. It's almost impossible to kill by over watering, and I'll be able to help make sure it stays hydrated. As my friend who got me into gardening told me, if you want to have instant gratification for being a good plant parent, get Devil's Ivy. So I thought it would be good for them to start with."

Miranda smiled and gave her a small kiss. "Thank you, for getting them so excited."

"It's good for me too, I get more plants."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking high.  
> It's cold in Australia.  
> Jane the Lady Wife is really good at making afghans.  
> Iimy said something inappropriate and really funny.


End file.
